The Ancient Martial Arts Technique
by Silver Dragon1
Summary: Two are awaken from their ancient sleep to battle against a great Evil, One has gone missing from the Ranma gang... Will they be able to battle the Dark Ones and win? What will be the cost of this victory? *New Chapter out*
1. Prologue

The Ancient Martial Arts Technique

Silver Dragon: Hi everyone! I started this story a few years ago but never really had any idea of where it would go but now I do, hopefully this will go as planned. ^_^ Enjoy kay? 

The Ancient Martial Arts Technique 

For Your Information:   
**{_ _ _} Means place**   
_*_ _ _* Means thoughts_

Now on to the story! 

** {In the middle of the forest}**

In a dark cavern, there were two rocks, both in a relaxed state. Outside of the cavern, rain poured out of the sky at tremendous speed, lightning struck at the entrance of the cave, was followed by a loud thundering thunder crash. Another lightning bolt came down this time it struck the top of the cavern, for some strange reason it didn't collapse. The lightning then struck the bigger of the two rocks. The rock started to crack. Lightning bolts kept striking it until there were long cracks running all over the rock. Then the lightning and thunder abruptly stopped. There was no sound, except for the rain's silent splitter splatter. Somehow, the rain slowed down too. 

Suddenly the rock starts to glow. The light was an intensive orange, but on the cracks it was even brighter, accompanying it were loud crackling sounds. When the light finally subdued, in the place of the rock was a man. He had short black hair that was cut in an American way, falling a little above his ear, with brown highlights in it. His eyes were deep orange that seem to glow like the planet Venus during the middle of the night. He was wearing a dark orange vest over a black silk shirt, his silk pants was also black as night. Holding his under shirt and pants in place was a black silk sash. Outlining his vest was golden thread. He started to stretch his muscles and bones. There was a 'popping' sound every time he moves a joint. After he was satisfied, he sat down against the wall and watched what was happening around him. 

The rain started to pick up again, lightning struck around the cavern as it did before. This time however is struck the smaller rock, like the bigger rock it started to crack. In contrast to the other orange glow, it was white. When the light died down, in place of the rock was a woman. Her eyes were dark brown, so dark that it almost seemed black. Her hair was dark forest brown was put up in two buns on either side of her head, there were two curled strands of hair that came down from both of her face, framing her face. She was wearing a light green top that looked like a vest more than a shirt and left her stomach bare, it was rimmed with designs of different birds. The sleeves were made of clear fabric so her arms could be seen through it. She wore a long pale green skirt that went down to her ankles, there were two slits both going up above mid-thigh. After blinking a few times, she turned her head, looked at the man, and smiled. He smiled back at her. 

"We're back! So how's it feel to finally be freed of the rock hard tomb? " He said smiling; truly happy to be free of the prison he had been in for the last millennium or two. 

"Yes. So is he." She replied sadly as she felt a dark presence far off. She felt shivers going down her spine and goose bumps all over her. 

"They are reborn." He commented as he felt two familiar and strong auras. 

"They have still to awaken." She said after she studied the two auras. 

"This time we will win. And none of us is going to die." They share a joyful laugh as the scene fades black. But deep inside their hearts, they knew life is never that simple. 

The village at the bottom of the mountain, had no idea of the two people who had just come out of solid rock, the big storm, the lightning, thunder, even the rain, and most importantly, the evil about to be released. All they felt was wild warmth that seemed to fill their hearts. Making it leap for joy. 

****** 

** {In another dimension}**

"I can feel them. They are released." Said a loud, deep, bone-chilling voice, its owner couldn't be seen anywhere for the room was dark. "But we can't do anything about them because we are low on energy. Maniki, how much energy do we have left?" Calculating all the equations, Maniki quickly came up with the answer. 

"We have about less than a forth of our full power. Master." He said as he bowed low until, his fluffy dark brown head with pointed ears, nearly touched the ground and his small body almost formed a round ball. Brain washing small Saffron was 'Very' hard and had taken a lot out of their reserves. 

"Hmm. How much longer until we can send some of our forces down?" the voice said as it calculated its entire plan. 

"Umm… when there is a full moon, we can draw energy from it, then our energy reserves will be full. Master." His voice was shaky even though he was trying to hide is fear, not wanting to upset his master. This only made his master laugh internally. 

"Good. Leave, send Olkman in." the voice said calmly, hiding the fact that he was happy because he could cause so much fear in one of his creation. 

"Yes." The little thing replied. It turned and scurried out of the room. A few moments later another, more human like, thing came in. He had long dirty brown hair that fell past his shoulder blades. He knelt down in the center of the room, knowing that if he accidentally touched something then he would immediately be blown to bits. 

"Master, you called…" He said in a self-assured voice. 

"Yes. I want you to find The Oldens that were just freed. When you find them, don't attack them, just follow them and report what they do back to me. Do you understand?" 

"Yes Master." He said as he bowed his head. 

"Good now go. And don't you loose track of them." The half demon turned to leave but stopped when his master called out his name. "Oh, and if they start to head towards the lost pools, find a way to distract them, I don't want them to get there before anything happens do you understand?" 

"Yes." Olkman left, moments later, a young man emerged from the dark throne. His silver white hair fell naturally halfway down his back. A pretty young girl appeared in front of him. Her black hair was long and flowed around her. She was wearing a black dress that fitted her perfectly; there were two long blood red strips of fabric encircling her arms and around her waist then falling neatly down to meet the floor. The dress enhanced each and every curve of her body. Her golden eyes were just like his. Two ice blue orbs, holding no emotion, no mercy, no feeling. Neither held a milligram of love in their dark, broken soul. "You will now once again return to me and forget the pathetic Dragon. You will remember who you really and truly are, 'moto!" There was a glass-shattering laugh that rang out around the room. Never would anyone want to hear such a sound in their life. 

TBC 

****** 

Silver Dragon: So how do you like it now? I really hope you like this one better. C&C appreciated. Please R&R! ^_^ This story is based on the many stories that I have either read or watch(There are lots stories.) all mixed together. 

E mail me about your thougths at [ Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com ][1]. Oh, Please visit my webpage too kay? It's at [ www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/ ][2]

Thanks oodles!!!! ^_^ 

Silver Dragon 

[[ Home ][3]] [[ Updates ][4]] [[ Fanfics ][5]] [[ Images ][6]] [[ Links ][7]] [[ E-mail ][1]] 

   [1]: mailto:Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com
   [2]: www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Home.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Updates.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Fanfics.html
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Imgmain.html
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Links.html



	2. Chapter 1

The Ancient Martial Arts Technique 

Silver Dragon: This story is written just for fun and most of it is fictional, as you know…. Well I don't have anything to say this time except, enjoy!!!! ^_^ 

As most knows, the Ranma characters do not belong to me. (No matter how much I wish.) 

For Your Information:   
** {_ _ _} Means place**   
_ *_ _ _* Means thoughts_

The Ancient Martial Arts Technique 

Chapter One 

** {China}**

Two people, one male the other female, were running through the forest, when they felt a small surge of power. They looked at each other and nodded. They split up and ran in different ways. Their shadow was torn between whom he was to follow, then he quickly ran after the girl. He followed her, jumping over rocks and puddles of water, dodging tree branches. He saw the girl run around the big tree, he followed but when he looked around, there was absolutely no one around. _ *No one can be that fast... not even them! *_

Before he could think of anything else he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning, a fist hit him smack dab in the face. The girl brushed off her hands. Her smile widens when she saw the man she was running with come closer to her. 

"Ha! I got him this time, Ry-kun!" She said in a teasing voice. 

"Sure! That's cause, I let you have him, Ki-chan." He teased her. 

"Sure you did." They went over to him intending to ask him why he was following them but then he just disappeared into dust. It was then that they realized that they were tricked. 

"Oh no! We were tricked!!!! HE must've planned it for us to do this. Come on we have to hurry if we are to save either of them!!!!" 'Ki-chan' shouted out as she started running in some random direction. When Ry-kun realized that Ki-chan was running away he chased after her, while listening to what she was saying. 

** {Another part of China} **

The Nermia Destruction crew was fighting a big, ugly, smelly demon. Shampoo and Ukyou were already knocked out. Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga were fighting the demon and Akane was off to the sidelines shouting encouragement. Ryoga tried to hit it with a Shi Shi Houkadon, while Mousse and Ranma were distracting it. Ryoga threw his depression blast at the demon and it flew backwards and hit the rock wall. The three of them took the time that it was stunned to take a breath and regain some energy to continue fighting just in case it wasn't down. Ranma then charged up a Hiryu Shoten Ha while the others distracted the demon. 

"Now!" Ranma called out and everyone dropped their ki. Ranma sent his blast off yelling, "PREFECT HIRYU SHOTEN-HA REVISED!!!" The demon also sent out one of its black ki blasts. Ranma's blast took it into the air and was killed with all the, ki enhanced, big rocks that was flying around in the tornado and it was killed. However, he wasn't able to cancel out the demon's dark blast. It was heading towards him at extremely slow speed, but he couldn't move out of the way. He was frozen. His whole life flashed before his eyes. Then something knocked him out of the way. He was able to hear what she was saying, "Good-bye Ranma." _ *No. * _ He knew exactly who said that. How he wished that it wasn't her. He didn't want her to die. Not before he told her, he loved her. The blast hit her and she went flying back. _ *NO. NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! If she flew backwards then that would mean she would fall off the cliff… fall off the cliff… the cliff… NNNNOOOOO! *_

"AAAKKKAAANNNEEE!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He tried to go after her but his body wouldn't let him. His body was drained of energy and stayed on the rock-covered ground. _ *No! How could I let her down like this? Why would she die because of me? How could I not protect her from the blast? She die because she took the last hit for me. No! She can't die yet. I won't let her! * _

****** 

Akane saw the blast that was about to hit Ranma. _ *Why isn't he moving away from the blast? His body! It is too tired to move. He used the last of his strength to kill the demon, so now he can't move! Someone save him! * _ She looked around and noticed that no one is able to save him. They are either too faraway of were unconscious. Then she realized something. 

_ *I can save him. I will save him. * _ She thought determined. _ *After all those times that, he jumped into the doors of death to save me. But if he dies now… *_

She ran, faster than she ever ran before trying to get to Ranma. When she got close enough she said to him. "Good-bye Ranma." Then pushed him out of the way. Just as he was out of the way the blast came and it hit her. She went flying back and off the cliff. She couldn't feel anything, then a mere second later, the pain came, Pain, so much pain…. It was all too unbearable. _ *No! I can't die! I have so much to look for in the future. * _ Against her will, she went into unconsciousness. 

****** 

The Mousse and Ryoga saw the ki blast head towards Ranma but couldn't understand why he wasn't jumping out of the way. Then Mousse realized that Ranma was out of energy and couldn't move. 

"Ranma can't move! Someone knock him out of the way!" Mousse has known that Ranma was an honorable person but to see him like this was… Then he saw Akane start to run to Ranma. Then he realized that if Akane were to push Ranma out of the way, the ki blast would hit her. As Akane pushed Ranma out of the way the ki blast hit her. Her body went flying backwards and off the cliff. He heard Ranma yell Akane's name but there was nothing that anyone could do about it. He knew that if Akane didn't die from the ki blast she would die falling off the cliff. _ *She really is what a true Amazon should be. * _

****** 

** {In another part of China}**

Two people were running through the forest. The girl in a revealing green top and pale green skirt with slits that came dangerously high. The man next to her was wearing a pair of loose silk black pants and a orange top. The material that was used to make the clothing was not like anything that was in this time. Yet if it were to be sold, only the richest of rich would be able to buy it. 

All of a sudden, they both stood stiff still. Neither moving nor making a sound as they felt a power go down dangerously low, very close to non-existent. They quickly snapped out of their thoughts and started to run toward the decreasing power, getting there very quickly with the help of their powers. 

When they got there, they saw the worst. Two girls lay unconscious. All three men were in bad shape. One was close to unconsciousness; another sat in an uncomfortable position still in shock of what he had seen. The last one was close to shutting down. _ *No! We were too late!!! * _

TBC 

****** 

Silver Dragon: So how did you like it? Is it good? Bad? Please R&R. I would also love C&C. ^_^ Mail them to me at [ Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com ][1]. Do come and visit my page at [ www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/ ][2]

[[ Home ][3]] [[ Updates ][4]] [[ Fanfics ][5]] [[ Images ][6]] [[ Links ][7]] [[ E-mail ][1]] 

   [1]: mailto:Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com
   [2]: www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Home.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Updates.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Fanfics.html
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Imgmain.html
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Links.html



	3. Chapter 2

The Ancient Martial Arts Technique

Silver Dragon: Hi, Here's the third chapter, like all first chapter the same thing applies to this one. As most knows, the Ranma characters do not belong to me. (No matter how much I wish.) I had lots of fun writting this so please enjoy it kay? 

Silver Dragon 

For Your Information:   
** {_ _ _} Means place**   
_ *_ _ _* Means thoughts_

The Ancient Martial Arts Technique 

Chapter 2 

** {On the Cliff}**

Ranma sat on the ground looking towards where Akane had fallen. "No.." he whispered. Then he shot up like a bullet and ran off trying to find a way to get down to the river. He didn't notice the entrance of two people who were wearing strange clothes, the soreness of his muscles and bones or anything at all. _ *They'll be so disappointed. So mad that I was the reason that she died. They'll hate me forever! * _

Soon he was next to the river, calling out Akane's name. Hoping he would be able to find her. The water was fast and rough that if one were to toss a fifty-kilogram bag of sand into the water, it would get washed away from sight in a matter of moments. Ranma knew it was hopeless but he wouldn't give up. _ *I have to find her!!! If I don't then they'll all be mad. Kasumi will be so disappointed in me. I swore that I wouldn't let anything ever hurt her. But now, because of me she is gone. Before I even got the chance to tell her. * _

Ranma running along the river calling out Akane's name, not caring about his now sore throat. He kept going and didn't notice the shadow following behind him nor did he care. He was beyond caring; all he wanted was to find Akane. He had just lost something that he treasured most in his life and wanted to find it. The Shadow soon disappeared into one of the trees. Then another shadow stepped out of the darkness of the forest. His hand reached for Ranma's shoulder. Then Ranma jumped then did a judo throw making the shadow, which now appeared to be a man, land hard on his back. Then he noticed who it was and held out a hand for the man. 

"Hey man. Sorry bout that. Ya kinda surprised me there." Ranma looked sheepish for a second. "Did ya see a girl get wash down river? Um.. a while ago?" _ *How long have I been here??? Where in the world could she be?!?!? She couldn't have gotten too far down stream. I have to find her!!!!!! * _

The man in the orange shirt shook his head. "Sorry. I was passing by and saw you. Who was the girl you were talking about?" Even thought he knew who she was he still wanted to ask. 

"She is.." Ranma was interrupted when his friends found him. He wanted nothing more than to go back to searching for Akane. Then he noticed there was a strange girl with them. She was about their age if not then a year older. Her hair was put up in two buns on either side of her head. 

"Who are you?" He asked the girl as his friends and she came closer. 

"I'm Chiki." She paused then added. "This is Ryuen." The two men shook hands like when Ranma did with Chiki. 

"Nice ta meet ya." Ranma said in his normal rough Japanese. 

"Like wise." Ryuen said as he took Ranma's hand in a shake. 

"Ran-chan! Your mother is worried sick about you. Have you found Akane yet?" She added the last part after a second's thoughts. _ *If I don't ask about her Ranma'll probably get a little mad. * _

"I haven't found her yet. Have any of you had any luck?" They all answered negative. Though only Ryoga, Chiki, Ryuen, and Mousse was looking for her, the other two were looking for a different someone. 

"Well we have to get back to the cabin before it gets too dark to see." As Ryoga said this, the sun was already setting, making the sky glow beautifully with different shades of orange, red, and dark purple. 

After a bit of insisting of the others Ranma reluctantly followed them, even though his heart wanted to turn the all of China inside out to look for Akane. 

****** 

** {Next to the River}**

A couple walked a long the riverbank thinking of the old times when they were younger and would run around the bank having fun. Now since they were older and their bones were weaker, they couldn't do that any more. The man spotted a body lying on the side of the bank and went over to check on it. 

Surprised to find a young girl, close to death, lying on the bank, they took her back to their small home nearby. After they arrived, they set the girl on to a bed in the medicine room. The elder man went around the room taking a few small glass bottles and bandages. His wife went into the kitchen to boil some water and to throw away the dress that was beyond fixing. After a few hour's work, the girl was in a deep sleep, all nice and bandaged up. 

"Do you think she will live Chuen?" The old woman asked her husband. 

"I don't know. I'm surprised that she is still alive, a normal person would be dead long ago." The man named Chuen answered. 

"I wonder who that girl is. She doesn't look like she is from around here." The lady said after a moment observing the girl. Then added, "I wonder how she got those injuries. I would hate to meet the person who caused her those injuries." 

"Well, we gotta get ready for the yearly festival. I hope that luck is on this girl's side. If not then she won't live for much longer." The man said. Lung, his wife, let out a gasp as she heard this. 

"But she's still so young!" He only shook his head sadly. 

****** 

** {In another dimension}**

Olkman knelt in front of a dark shadow. His head bowed low. 

"Failure!!!! All failures! I can't believe that you can't complete such a small task, Olkman. I had much confidence in you!" His master yelled as he shrinked away from him. No one, that is No one, would ever want to me any where near The Dark One when he was mad. No one except for his sister, his younger sister… "You had better be glad that they didn't get there before the task was done because if they hadn't then you will not be standing here listening to me!" The man hidden in the shadows said. It would send shivers running down the spine of the most evil person in the universe. 

"I'm sorry master. I won't let my guard down so easily next time. Please forgive me." His insides were tied in knots as he waited for his master to tell him his punishment. 

"Hmmm... You did lots of work for me and this is the first time you failed me. I will let you redeem yourself. Keep following the pair and keep close track of what they are doing and report back to me as soon as something happens under stood?" He twirled the glass of wine in his hand. The blood red liquid was clear and it half filled the glass wine cup. 

"Yes Master." He was forever grateful to the gods that were watching over him right now. 

"What have you found out?" His voice was calm and soft it could have been mistaken as a nice question but the steel edge in it changed the idea. 

"They're searching for both Water and Fire, sir. I don't think they've found either yet." He said. 

"Good. Keep an eye on them and report to me if anything big happens. This time don't you fail. If you do there won't be another chance." Then the silver haired man waved his hand and the other man disappeared to who knows where. Minutes later, a demon came into the room and knelt down. 

"Manki, I want you to get as much power as possible do you understand?" The small thing nodded and the man continued. "After the full moon, I want to do something that will require lot of energy and you have to save it up for me." He said. 

"How much would you need master?" Manki asked. 

"I think about…" He paused. "About the amount that was needed to brain wash Saffron." The man smirked as he remembered the little boy. 

"Are you going to brainwash someone sire?" Manki couldn't help but ask. 

"No," Then the silver haired man stopped. It could be because he heard someone coming near his room or that he wanted to think weather or not to tell Manki of his plans. "Who's there?" He said suprising Manki. The small thing looked around with a confused look. _ *What was his master talking about? There was no one in here but them. Sides, who would want to come in here? * _

A small shadow disappeared from sight and the silver haired man waved his hand and waved his hand in a curcilar motion and the shadow froze. He then waved his hand indicating it to come to him and it did. He smiled when he saw who it was in the small light of the room. He was going to enjoy this. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice soft. After years of working for him, Manki knew better than that. _ *I feel sorry for who ever it is. * _ He thought as he left the room. 

"Didn't you know that you aren't allowed to enter this room without my permission?" He asked. The servant girl was quaking with fear as he stared down at her. 

"No sir.." She gulped. "I mean yes sir." 

"Which one is it then?" He asked. 

"I just got here sir. I was lost and looking for a way back to the kitchen." The girl said her voice was filled with fear making him smile a smile a cat would when it has cornered a mouse. 

"Well who is it that trained you?" He asked. 

"It's not his fault sir, I was helping out the other girl because she couldn't do it." She sputtered out. Her knees were beginning to feel weak. 

"Who is it that trained you?" He repeated his voice becoming angry. 

"Dorkan, sir." She said after a second's thoughts. 

"Dorkan eh? What did he do that made you say that it's not his fault?" He asked as he stepped off his dark throne. The young girl took in a breath when she saw him. He was nothing like what they say he is. He looked very normal if you didn't count the silver white hair and impossible ice colored eyes. He wasn't fat, if anything but it. His pale face was scrunched up to what seemed like a smile. If only she was here longer, she may have known that if he smiles then that person would suffer. 

TBC 

****** 

Silver Dragon: Hey so do ya like it???? Is it good? Bad? Tell me at [ Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com ][1]. If you have time visit my page [ www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/ ][2] kay? Good bye (For now!!!!) 

Silver Dragon 

[[ Home ][3]] [[ Updates ][4]] [[ Fanfics ][5]] [[ Images ][6]] [[ Links ][7]] [[ E-mail ][1]] 

   [1]: mailto:Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com
   [2]: www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Home.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Updates.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Fanfics.html
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Imgmain.html
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/Links.html



	4. Chapter 3 *New*

Silver Dragon: Hello! This chapter is still in draftish form… I want to thank those who written the reviews… (made me want to write more!! ^_^) I have a request to make, if anyone out there would like to be my prereader, please E mail me about it kay? I want my stories to be in semi good form and it can't be done with only one person. I need people's opinions, so please leave a review… If something is wrong in my story please don't be hesitant to tell me… 

Thank you 

Silver Dragon 

PS: And well you know that Ranma doesn't belong to me so….. 

Just for your information   
** {_ _ _} Means place**   
_ *_ _ _* Means thoughts_

The Ancient Martial Arts Technique 

Chapter 3 

** At the Cabin **

The two remaining Tendo sisters, Saotome family, Chinese duo, that is only Shampoo and Mousse were there, Cologne went to the Amazon village to get some more spices and herbs that she needed for cooking' or so she said even though most knew she was after more passion spice and that sort of stuff. The chef, and the lost boy were also there and they all sat around the small table, some talking quietly while others, mainly Shampoo and Ukyou, were yelling at the top of their lungs. 

"So why are you here?" Nabiki asked the two new comers. 

"We're here to find someone." Ryuen answered. "… actually two some ones." He corrected himself. This caused Chiki to hold back a smile. 

"And who might they be?" Nabiki questioned further. 

"We don't know. We only have a hunch but nothing to prove that they are who they are." Chiki answered. 

"Who do you think it might be and why are they so important?" Nodoka questioned. The two new comers looked at each other unsure whether or not to answer that question. They decided not to just in case someone is around. 

"I'm sorry but we can't answer that, Mrs. Saotome." Ryuen answered. The Nermia crew continued to ask questions, well all except for Ranma who was not expected anything more than just sit there, that may be so but it isn't like that inside his brain. 

The questions ranged from their personal life to well, anything.... Soon the group gave up on ever getting anything out of the couple unless they wanted to tell of it freely. Ukyou and Shampoo were one of the first ones to go to their rooms then followed by Nodoka, Kasumi, but even Nabiki had to give up momentarily and left to the room she had all to herself. Ryoga and Mousse was already sleeping in their rooms as was Genma and Soun. 

Soon the only ones that are left were Ranma, Ryuen, and Chiki. Hidden behind Ranma's bangs was his expression, making it hard to figure what he was feeling. 

"Why are you really here?" Ranma asked his tone instituted nothing but seriousness. Ryuen and Chiki knew that if this was who they think he was, it wasn't going to be easy. 

"We want your help." Ryuen said for Chiki, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. 

"What? Why?" Ranma pressed. 

"Before we tell you anything you have to promise not to tell another soul about it." Ryuen warned. Ranma thought about it for a while. 

"No." He answered and they looked at him doubtfully. 

"No?" 

"No, I won't make a promise that I might not be able to keep. If it endangers anyone, I'll tell it out." Ryuen and Chiki had a flash back of the one who was their friend and companion. 

"No," Chiki spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "It is better if you keep it a secret. If anyone finds out about this they would only be in danger of being killed." Chiki answered. Ranma reluctantly agreed. 

"Hold on." Ryuen said as he stood up from his lotus position. Going to various places in the room, he collected tiny black things. Soon Ranma realized what it was Ryuen was collecting, miniature microphones. Ryuen sat back down at the table and dropped them into the cup of tea one of the residents had left behind. "Okay. Now you can continue." He grinned, as did his female companion. 

"Now remember you mustn't tell anyone what happens tonight okay?" Ranma nodded. "First we'll tell you a story." Ranma got into a more comfortable position and listened intently to the story Chiki was telling. 

"You are the Master of the Waters." Chiki stated it like a fact. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

** In a dark room **

Kasumi stared up at the ceiling trying to comprehend what had happened. Her youngest sister, the baby of the family, was happily living her life then the next day she was gone. _ * Gone... killed by a monster. Gone just like her mother... the one who taught me everything... * _

In the very same day, two new people show up putting her world once again in a spin. She knew that her sister's life was always hectic and changed daily. Kasumi was barely in any of the adventures that Akane was in and was close to being overwhelmed. How her younger sister did it, was still a mystery... 

_ *Oh kami, please some how, don't let her be dead… don't make them be separated by such a large void… * _ She thought before she drifted to a land of dreams. The peace full dreams where her mother was still alive and everyone had a happy life. A place where there was no craziness.. no heart ache.. no pain.. A place not many can come up with… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

** In the dinning Room **

"Okay." Ranma said trying to keep calm after he heard the story. "Let me see if I have this right.." Ranma started to repeat their story, only in a shorter version. Ryuen and Chiki nodded when the time was right and when he was done, they told him that's what they said. "So if I am this master of the Waters, what do I have to do with anything?" Ranma asked. 

"We will need your help Ranma, to fight." Ryuen answered. "A big fight will break out before the year is over and if we're not ready, then the Dark Ones will take over everything and there will be nothing but pain in this world." 

"Who are the Dark Ones? And what do you have against them to want to kill them?" Ranma questioned. 

"They are the one responsible for all the evil in this world, Koikami and his men." _ *Am I really buying this? This sounds so much like one of those anime! Especially the one with those girls that run around trying to fight monsters.. This is so corny! * _ Ranma thought. He may not have too good of a handwriting be he did however, love to read magnas. 

"The one who will destroy the world if we don't stop him." Ryuen answered. "But we aren't strong enough, we will need help. Ranma, you are the only one who has the power to help us." 

"I have the power?" Ranma asked. "What kind of power is this?" He asked. 

"You are the Masters of all Waters. You can control anything that has liquid from the deepest ocean to the smallest drop of water." Chiki spoke up for the first time in along while. 

"How do you know if I'm really this Master of the waters person?" Ranma asked. "And why should I help you?" he added as an after thought. 

"Because I can sense the power flowing within your veins, there is no doubt about it." Ryuen answered the air of seriousness that wrapped around them like a blanket was anything but comfortable. 

"Well? Are you going to give me some proof or do you expect me to believe you just like that?" He snapped his fingers just as he finished his statement. 

"Are you sure you want the proof?" Ryuen asked. He could see the fire burning brightly behind Ranma's blue-gray eyes. Ranma nodded. "Are you sure? There will be lots of pain, there's even a chance that you won't be able to make it through either." The fire in his eyes seemed to erupt. No one ever doubted him before. He was an overconfident martial artist and no one ever spoke against him except for his father didn't count because he disagreed with everything he said. His eyes dimmed as he remembered the other person who would ever challenge him. 

"Why should I believe you? I just met you today and you expect me to believe what you said?" Ranma answered, the skepticism seeping from his voice was hard to miss. 

"We're not telling you to believe us." Chiki answered. _ *She's hiding something. * _ Ranma thought as he looked at her sweaty shaking hands. "We just need you to give us a chance and we will prove to you that what we are telling you is the truth. Besides you can read energy, does it look like we're trying something?" She asked him. Ranma studied both their auras and sighed, they were telling the truth, and he knew it. 

"Fine." He finally gave in, "How long is this going to take?" Ranma asked. 

"It shouldn't take longer than a day and a half, less if everything goes correctly." Chiki answered happily. _ *Maybe this time round he may be able to love me... * _ She thought blissfully. She didn't see the sad look Ryuen gave her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

** Dark Bedroom **

An elder man, in his late forties, lay in his bed twisting and turning. There were tears in his eyes as he called out his wife. He tried to reach out to her.... 

>>>>Dream< /Center> 

Soun was standing in a beautiful open field. There he saw the woman of his dreams. "Kamia!" He exclaimed as he ran towards her. She was exactly as he remembered her to be… Long dusty brown hair falling to her waist… her flawless pale skin stretching over a well-formed face… two dark, almost black, orbs as her eyes… so captivating… 

Her eyes glistened as she saw her husband run towards her. She knew he could not touch her or she him but she wanted to so bad... After so many years alone waiting for her love to join her, she wanted him to wrap his strong arms about her waist. How much she wanted to be in his embrace... But no! No! She had something to do! Kamiah held her hand in front of her, creating a barrier that would stop any and everything from coming close to her. 

Soun fell on his behind when he ran into the invisible wall. "Mia..." He whispered her name, untamed emotions of longing and happiness twisted into it, making her heart clench painfully. 

Kamia took a deep breath trying to calm her speeding heart. She closed her eyes trying to hold back her emotions. "Soun-chan." She whispered it sounded just like how he said her name. "Soun.." This time, there was more confidence behind her voice. 

"Yes?" He answered. 

"Soun, I was told to come and tell you that there is a strong danger that is about to be released. You have to leave as soon as possible for Japan again." She said looking deep into his almost black voids. "Please Soun tell me you will take good care of our children. Protect our children from them." She pleaded. 

"Why? What is happening Mia? Who do I protect them from!?" He asked using the nickname he gave her. "What about Akane? We have to find her before we leave!" 

"I'm sorry Soun but I can't tell you. You can't do anything to help Akane. Someone's already taking care of her, she'll be fine." She said. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave. "I have to leave Soun. Remember, take good care of them!" Before she disappeared completely, she gave him a deep kiss on the lips, filled with all the love, heart ache, passion all pent up for the past twelve years. 

>>>>End Dream< /Center> 

"Mia!" He yelled as he shot up in his bed. His breath, labored, and every part of his body covered in sweat. _ *This definitely can't be good. * _ He, a man who believes in omens, thought. All the signs of tears threatening to break foreword was nowhere to be found. He was going to be strong for his little babies. He will try to fulfill his wife's wishes. He will do it... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

** In the dinning Room **

The blue-eyed man gave up and accepted to go to the challenge. "When will we go?" asked. The brown haired girl almost jumped up and down in joy. The other man however, was silent. _ *I really hope Ranma has enough strength to survive this. If he can't then everything will be hopeless. * _

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow morning after breakfast." Ryuen answered. 

"Tomorrow?" Ranma asked. He seemed to be slightly angered that they didn't care for his fiancée had just gone missing, and had a possibility of being dead... not that he would ever admit that was a possibility... 

"Yes. The sooner you trust us the sooner we can prepare for the fight." Ryuen answered in a professional manner. Ranma wanted to tell them off and told them that the next morning he would be busy but something in him rejected the thought and what came out of his mouth was very quite surprising. 

"Fine." _ *What? I never said that! I wanted to say no! * _ He commanded his mouth to open and tell what he was really thinking but his mouth seemed to be fused shut. Then it opened, not to say "Heck no!" as he wanted, but "Good night" came tumbling out. As if someone was moving him, Ranma got up from his position and went to his room. 

"That went better than I thought." Ryuen said. Chiki couldn't help but agree. "But it was strange that he would accept. I thought he would want to find his fiancée but I guess I was wrong." He said. He didn't know how right, or wrong, he was.. that depended on how you look at the situation. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ranma forced himself to go back to the room where Ryuen and Chiki was and heard them talking silently. He quickly ducked back behind the doorway and listened into their conversation. 

"He looks so much like Reino." Chiki whispered to Ryuen. 

"Yes. I just hope that he is ready for the challenge." Ryuen said as he remembered the time, so very long ago, when he had to go through the almost same exact thing... 

"Ryuen, do you think she's here?" Ranma from his position behind the door could barely hear Chiki's soft whisper. The liquid gathered in Chiki's eyes were ready to come pouring out, the only thing holding her back is her want of being strong… strong women did not cry…. 

"I don't know." He answered. "But I have a strong feeling she will be here." He paused when he saw more tears gather in her eyes making them shine even more than they already were. 

Chiki was sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes, nothing like when he first saw her. A few feet away with his hand outstretched, Ryuen stood wanting to go comfort her but was unsure weather or not it was a good idea. Then Ryuen took the last few steps closer to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in surprise. 

"Ryuen?" her voice was barely audible to Ranma. If it wasn't for all the years of training his hearing skills he wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying. 

"I know you treated her badly back then but she's not the kind of person who would hold a grudge for a long time. You've already forgiven yourself. Is it because Ranma looks so much like Reino?" Ryuen said trying to soothe herself anger. 

"No! I've never been able to forgive myself and never will. Yes, Ranma makes me think of all the times I've mistreated Tora because she was closer to him than I will ever be. I thought she was going to steal him away from me but I was wrong. She didn't steal him away from me; he was never mine to begin with. Plus, it is something he should decide by himself, not for me to make for him." She started to sob onto his shirt. 

"Shh… Don't cry. Everything will be fine. She's already forgiven you. I know. Why else would she want to be your friend?" He repeated what he said earlier. 

"But it isn't an excuse! I should've been at least civil to her but I wasn't! I treated her badly even though she wanted to be my friend!" Chiki exclaimed the anguish she was feeling inside was evident in her voice. 

"A few weeks before the battle," Chiki started the memory from long ago that seemed just like the day before. 

>>>>FlashBack< /Center> 

On a large plateau that over looked miles 'round, a young girl with brown hair was standing facing the coming sun. The loose strands of hair that came down from the two buns on her head flowed gently in the soft spring wind. Her soft green skirt, too, danced with the wind. Her green vest brought out her mahogany eyes and deep brown hair. Someone came up behind her and she tried to ignore her 'adversary's' presence and was doing fine until her companion spoke up. 

"The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?" Her companion said in a soft low voice. "It symbolizes the starting of a new day." Chiki looked over at her and snarled. 

"What do you want?" She asked rudely at the dark haired girl. The distain in her voice was hard to miss and the girl winced a bit. 

"I want us to start over. I know we got off on the wrong footing when we met, but we can start over? Start over like a new day? Fresh and clean?" The girl was close to pleading. 

"Why do I want to do that Tora? Do you think you can just come waltzing in and get everything? Reino and Ryuen may trust you but I don't and never will!" Chiki yelled at the other girl. "You are one of the Dark Ones. I know you are here to spy on us. And after you get the information you need, you will go back to 'Ice Prince' and will go after us and kill us." Chiki continued her tirade. "You've already can try to capture Reino and Ryuen's hearts but you can't get mine! I'm not as soft hearted as them." Then the conversation made a completely different turn. "Reino is mine! I've known him longer and I know him better than any other girl! You can't have him! He loves me!" Chiki yelled. Then she pushed the other girl away and stormed off, her day already spoiled. What she didn't see was a small tear trailing down Tora's cheek. 

>>>>End FlashBack< /Center> 

"Chiki, that was long ago. Tora's never been able to keep a grudge for long. She'll forgive you." Ryuen said repeating his earlier statement once again. 

"She might but I won't! I should've tried to be her friend. She came and asked me but I didn't, instead I hit her in the face with her offer!" She exclaimed as she shot out of her seat and into Ryuen's face. "We could've been friends! But because of Reino, I rejected her. I was jealous of how she could get his attention without even trying. She may've been clumsy but she was still able to catch his attention. Me? No matter what I try, he wouldn't ever think of me more than a sister." Chiki seemed to calm but she collapsed to her feet and Ryuen knelt by her side and gathered her into his arms, letting her cry on to his shoulder. 

Ranma quietly stood up and left his hiding place. He had learned more than he wanted to. _ *It is more than the right time to start to repay for all the things I've done. * _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ranma quietly went into his room and dropped onto his futon like a lead weight. He had lots to think about now that he'd learn about his past life. _ *Even in the life before this one, I hurt so many people. * _ He thought of Chiki and Akane and his mother who he had unwillingly hurt terribly. _ *It's time for me to start shaping up. If this continues on any longer more are going to get hurt. * _ Ranma thought determined. _ *If nothing happens today, I'll start making the changes myself. * _ Then Ranma drifted off to sleep only to be awakened a hour later by his father for his usual morning training cession. 

_ *Doesn't Pops have anything better to do? Or is he here just to make my life miserable? * _ Ranma thought as he or rather she went sailing through the air. Genma had used a bucket of cold water to wake Ranma up and everyone knows what would happen next. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

** The Cabin **

The next morning, when everyone woke up, and came down for breakfast, Ranma told them the news. "Pops?" He said, that caught his father's attention. 

"Eh?" He answered with his mouth full... Nodoka slapped him on the shoulder and told him to swallow before talking. 

"I'm going to go somewhere today, so don't bother trying to find me." Then he stood up and left the table without another word to go out to the forest where he was to meet with Chiki and Ryuen. Soon the both of them arrived. 

"Are you ready Ranma." Ranma had already given his word so he wouldn't go against it. Plus, if he showed these two that he wasn't really 'Reino' who they were looking for, then they would leave him alone and he could search all he wanted for Akane. 

"Yeah the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back." Ranma answered and Ryuen transported both Ranma and himself to a cave. Ranma looked around and saw Chiki pop out from nowhere. "How in the world did we get here?" He questioned them. 

"Well I took you by underground tunnels and Chiki flew here." Ryuen answered. 

"Um... Okay." Ranma looked suspiciously at the cave trying to see what was inside of it. "What am I suppose to do here?" He asked. 

"Well, you have a day to go in there and come out the other way. We don't know what it is that is in there but we know it is very dangerous and if you are not careful then you will be killed." Ryuen told him. _ *Will death be that bad? * _ Ranma pondered. _ *Maybe I should just stay in there and never come out. * "Oh, if you don't get out of there in a day, you will be a wondering soul that will never find rest. Don't forget, your girl is waiting for you to find her who knows where she is, I'll bet she's waiting for you to come get her." Ryuen whispered into his ear before Ranma went in, leaving the couple by themselves. _

"Now what do we do?" Chiki asked. 

"We wait for him to come out." Replied Ryuen. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was so dark… so cold…. no light… no heat…... wait! Over there! Soft light! 

He tried to command his feet over to where the soft light shone…. It was then that he realized he wasn't getting any where…. And something was surrounding him…. Just like water… *Where did the water come from? * He questioned himself. *I'm suppose to be in some cave, no where near water… If it really is water why am I not changing? * He questioned. 

TBC 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hello, sorry for the delay… I had to write a paper for English and heheeh…. I'm done with it! Hehehe… 3 hrs for 1 page…. I'm slow…. So what do you think? Good bad? E-mail to me at silver_Dragon2426@hotmail.com Kay? I'm hoping that from now on, every chapter in this story have about 10 pages… (This one is one page off this time) hehehe… I just posted the next chapter of DS and It's at my WB… All of my stories are in draft form and will change every once in a while (nothing too big I hope.… heheh…. 

Anyways, I'm working on revising the recent chapter of FP. Heheh.. I'll post it sometime within this month…. Check my site for the new updates…. (FYI, my site is www.geocities.com/silverlair2002 ) heheh... 

Oh, I'm really need a prereader, (my stories have all sorts of errors… ) if you want, just email me bout it kay? Well that's all!! 

I g2g… bai bai!!! 

Silver Dragon 

* * *

[ Home ] [ Updates ] [ Fanfics ] [ Images ] [ Links ] [ E-mail ] 


End file.
